The Horde Effect
by Tale master redux
Summary: A challenge to all are you up to it. "My life for the Horde till death and beyond" Duraton, First Warchief of the Horde/Alliance.


Hey there this is Tale Master with a challenge to anyone interested in it,

Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise featured mentioned or hinted.

CHALLENGE

Mass effect/Warcraft

Challenge Rules

Separate Turian dominion: There should be a separate Turian fraction apart from the Hierarchy with origins dating to the unification wars as such has not joined the Citadel and have wandered across many systems.

Separate Quarian Dominion: There should be a separate Quarian fraction apart from the Migrant fleet based on Rannoch with origins dating to the Morning war with them been Geth sympathizers and as such abandoned to die but were accepted by the Geth and Reformed The Quarian Nation but cut all ties with the Citadel and have not left the Perseus Veil since then.

Separate Horde Alliance: There should be a separate Horde Alliance not based on Azeroth with fell Orcs, High elves , Night elves, Humans, Goblins, Golems, Taurens, Turian and Quarians and a few additional demon species from the burning legion and some additional species if the writer likes but should not exceed 20.

Major necessary events: The horde should have faced the burning legion on three separate occasions the first being minor, the second a full out invasion by a great demon and the third being an invasion led by multiple Legion generals with Archimonde being summoned but not at full power and was being driven off in the final assault by the horde. It can go something like this  
"_Archimonde stood there near the gate, the very gate from which he came even when we tried so many times to prevent it but he finally came and as soon as he came he devastated our forces nothing could stop him our magic our technology nothing he just swatted everything away like flies. And I felt despair, hopelessness griped my very soul our efforts all in vain against a monster who even weakened tramples us like bugs. Off to the distance I see Warchief Duraton raising his Doom Hammer and I see him looking at me with a smile and I knew then what he planned to do, a final charge well being his friend all I can do is aid him in his foolish endeavor and so I charge towards the monster, the titans right hand and thus let my cries along with all the warriors present here be heard and let it echo through the void of space throughout the galaxy as we make our final stand "__**FOR…THE…HOOORRRRDEEEEEE"….  
**__….Finally Archimonde has been off as of the last of the Burning legion and thus we now rebuild from the ashes off the old expanding our reach throughout the galaxy towards a new era of peace but we shall never forget our hardships and the sacrifices of the heroes that laid their lives for us nor off our enemies and the hidden dangers of this vast galaxy should the return the shall not find us unprepared though in peace we live we prepare for war."  
By Desolas Astareas Turian Admiral of the Republic and the Second Warchief of the Horde._

The Horde should be independent of ezzo tech and only use ezzo as amplifier i.e. they should have tech capable of producing mass effect without ezzo and use ezzo as an amplifier .

The Turains, Orcs and night elves should be the highest ranking races for being the co founders of the horde and also for the race traits like For the Turian their tech specialty and warriors artist mentality i.e. fighting as form of art and drawing inspiration from the battlefield and also because of their rich diversity of art that they have developed, for the Orcs their honour and loyalty and their strange chivalry of protecting the weak but putting children in dangerous situations. The night elves due to their mastery of biotech and magic to such level that thy can produce a great ancient building with self sustaining power from a single seed.

Other races of the horde should be treated as equals and have developed specific traits like from elves both high and night their understanding of nature and biological tech and magic from Taurens ancient druidic magic and expert farming , animal breeding and taming techniques using magic further enhance by environmental technology and terraforming techniques etc. but they also should be all rounded in other fields like Taurens should be good in stealth but not the very best.

The contact should happen during mass effect 1 beginning or at the battle of citadel between the Horde and the council.

_This happen before Warcraft 3 reign of chaos and the legion does not have technology advantage as the horde destroyed them all_

The undead can be added as allies led by Kel'thuzad as the New lich king but remain independent of the horde by remaining allies writer can also create scenes where the undead scare the reapers like Sovereign and Harbinger but not as enemies since the Horde will just destroy them all not that I am underestimating the undead but the horde will be willing to destroy planets and systems to destroy such a huge threat as the undead.

_Recommended but not necessary storylines basic layout_

_The survivors of the Turian republic fled the hierarchy space into the unknown after the unification wars and landed on an unknown planet there the Turian met the Taurens who gave them food and land then they me t the orcs a violent race who went to war with them of after years of fighting to a deadlock of superior quality against never ending numbers peace was brokered and thus a new age of exploration began where the Turian me the elusive Night elves their proud cousins the High elves, the greedy innovative goblins the titanic wise and enduring golems the ever changing and adaptive humans and many more. For the Turian it was a novel experience they who had achieved spaceflight traveled the stars were humbled and were in awe of this primitive races and thus they drew inspiration from them and always thieved to reach new height as well as help this races reach this full potentials and share the wonders of the stars. Years passed by and all races developed under the aid of the Turian who merely guided them and achieve new technological path and forge their own destiny though it was not with out a few bumps on the road so to say but peace and prosperity reigned and nothing could have been so more perfect as all the races looked to the stars for a new future all aware of the dangers but were prepared to face them. But the danger did not come from the stars but their very home as an army of death and destruction an army who laid waste to a thousand worlds __**'The Burning Legion'**__. At first they were a minor inconvenience but latter they became an extreme threat with the first invasion also known as the war of chaos. The invasion led by a sole great demon ravaged the land and brought untold chaos and anarchy the demon sought to open gateways to bring forth more of the legion and partially succeeded but was finally slain by the Warchief Duraton and with this the war was finally over and an age of restoration and development began all the races finally came under the banner of the alliance or as most citizen commonly call the Horde with the Warchief being the supreme military commander and leader of the Horde/Alliance as all hostilities and animosity were washed away by the war . The aftermath of the war pushed scientists and mages to research new technology and magic pushing the very limits of known boundaries and were rewarded as such with new medical breakthroughs unlocking increased lifespan of all known races by thousands improved weapon systems, FTL Drives and most of all the secret of mass effect without ezzo combined with new biotechnology of the night elves ancients which made the usage of metal almost obsolete planet side with metal mostly used due to preference or shipbuilding as most buildings were made of ancients which could be changed according to ones preference from height width to colour and some becoming completely self sufficient drawing energy from the environment and even producing food for the residents.  
_

_Then came the second invasion of the legion also known as the war of the titans legends from both sides facing off against each other the twelve generals of the horde and their armies led by the Warchief against the legions finest generals and Archimonde himself it was the most devastating war with the alliance denying their advance technology to the legion with any know tech destroyed before reaching the enemy's hand or destroying any known enemy research facilities it was long and brutal the war and every time Archimonde took the field destruction followed but worst of all when they finally struck him down they realized he was just clone , a solid illusion of the real demon and the legions main goal was to bring him at full power to their world and thus the war resumed and the found aid in the most unlikely ally the undead led by the Lich King Kel'thuzad. No one knows why he helped but the horde will always be eternally grateful to them. And along with their new ally they renewed their efforts against the Legion and they started to finally close all known portals of the legion except the great gateway mad e by the Legion for the arrival of Archimonde the right hand of the titan Sargeras and when the final assault began the summoning ritual for Archimonde also began and the horde were fighting against time to finally end the war and drive the legion back to their hellish worlds and when they thought they had won stopped the ritual Archimonde cam through a portal fuelled by his power using the incomplete ritual as an anchor, though this resulted in weakening him he still had enough strength to go against the best arch mages in a battle of magic go toe to toe in strength against the strongest titan golems and he did all this with ease and with every step he took corruption griped the land orcs losing themselves to their primal instincts plants withering away to nothingness and demons strengthened by the arrival of their master fought with a ferocity that the horde had never witnessed in the war and despair began to grip the very heart and souls of the common soldiers. But admist all this the Warchief gaze never falter he stood defiant against an unbeatable enemy and with one final gaze upon his trusted generals he made his peace and charged with a final roar, the roar of a titan, the roar of the Warchief raising his doom hammer he marched to his doom and his generals followed him to theirs. And as they the very heaven echoed theirs battle and all looked the final battle, the very battle which cemented the names of all in the pages of history and proclaimed as titans in mortal form. The battle raged on and with each strike the earth shattered, each spell casted resulted in cataclysmic destruction and yet Archimonde toyed with them –never taking them seriously never striking the final blow lettion despair grip them and takin a sick twisted pleasure in crushing their hope and yet due to his arrogance he would not only lose this battle but something much more not his life, oh no! not his life but his power due to his foolishness he would lose his power the very power that made him Sargeras right hand though he would still tower over mere mortals he would never be in the prime of his power which will eventually lead to his defeat in Mt. Hyjal in Azeroth and it all happened during the final battle against the Horde Alliance. Archimonde in his arrogance gloated over his fallen foes and as he finally decided to bring forth the entirety of the legion he made a mistake of standing too close to portal and the Warchief capitalize upon it and charged and tackled him sending him to the edge of the unstable portal and as he fired a powerful bolt of demonic energy towards the still charging Warchief instead of dodging it he took it head on and raised his hammer empowered by all known magic fel, arcane, druidic, shamanic and dark biotic energy and struck him and scarred his very soul. And at that moment Archimonde realized what happened as he fell through the portal his soul was scarred his powers leaving him and thus he cursed the wretched orc like he will cursed hi in his final moment in Mt. Hyjal and then the portal exploded.  
Seeing Archimonde gone all demons felt a sense of change an unforeseen transformation as the energy of the portal was released they began to transform back to their original forms some human some elves some remain the same but more docile, confused and looked as they were lost. And all the alliance soldiers rejoiced and as they rejoiced the generals moved toward their Warchief who sat on the empty gateway like it was a great throne doom hammer in hand and armor and stature radiating strength and power and as the approached him they saw strange cracks forming along his body and before anyone could understand what was happening his body began to turn to ash. All generals present stood shell shocked at the fate of their Warchief the very same that united them all in the first war against the legion and led them in the second and as the stood there watching him crumbled the Warchief beckoned them to come and then called upon his dearest friend and his equal in battle Desolas Astareas and with a silent gesture presented him his doom hammer naming him Warchief and with a final whisper a silent call he passed along the wind echoing them in the battlefield "My life for the Horde, till death and beyond." _

_And thus the war of the titans ended and began a new age of peace and restoration and under the new Warchief the Horde/Alliance began to full explore outwards to new systems and uncharted space meeting new species and hunting remnants of the legion and after many centuries they came into contact with the Quarians on Rannoch and they listened to their plight on how the council refused to help them and how their own kin abandon them to die. And thus the Horde decided to help them and the Geth who welcome their help though the Quarians were very much surprised to learn that the Turians were part of the Horde and a prominent race as well and that they were also acting very as the Quarian put it Un-Turian and when asked why they told them of the Turian Hierarchy and their exploits against the Krogans the horde well shell shocked and angered at such an underhanded tactic used by their militaristic kin and the Quarians were also shocked at the reaction they had fully expected them to support their counterparts decision not called it an act of most grievous sin and a situation handled in the most unprofessional and cowardly manner. And as they put the incident behind the Horde made a decision of removing the relays in their territory as their technology had advanced to the point where capital ships could act as relays and provide more accurate jumps to many new unexplored systems and then it was questioned what do with the relays after they were moved as they did not discard the relays effectiveness and thus they started experimenting with the moved relays and started configuring the relays so that no non- Horde ships will be able to use them. While all this was said and done the Horde helped the Quarians in rebuilding and also improved their immune system and were also looking forward to physical enhancements that were applicable on them that was if they wanted and became member of the horde which they gladly accepted and were rewarded with the new upgraded relays which they found were a 100 times more effective and had no know limitation and can be used to jump in any system having a relay. The Quarians were extremely grateful as this not only would help them colonize new system but would also keep the council and their backstabbing kin from entering their territory._

_With the integration of the Quarians the technology of the horde reach new heights especially in the creation of A.I. which many elves said were similar to wisps and thus were treated as sentient species and it even became a tradition of sort among the Quarians to create an A.I. as a coming of age ceremony and teach the A.I. like a parent would teach their children._

_All was well and the races of the Horde prospered and developed and even began to colonize a nearby Galaxies the Perseus Galaxy and Andromeda Galaxy and created Gateways similar to the legions to ease the transportation between them. All was well until the cycle began and the old machines returned._

_Recommended race traits and characteristics (main races only) can be ignored but will be appreciated if used though they can also be adjusted and some extra traits can be added or removed_

_Orcs: Orcs are a brutish warrior race considered as the most stupid race by the council race some are even baffled at how they became a space faring race that is until the meet the orc seers and do a complete 180 in their opinions from stupid to the wise. They value honour and love a good fight and can also use fel energy to empower their weapons and spells. In battle they prefer close range and are extremely hard to kill and an orc berserker is considered to be more dangerous than a Krogan battle master and an berserk orc farseer is considered the most dangerous of all orcs since they show unparallel foresight in combat even in there berserk state with fel energy empowering their spells. Their strength is unmatched among the council species except the Krogans and only a few can match an orc battle master and farseer._

_Turians: A avian bipedal race the Turian of the horde are an warrior artist species always seeking to improve what they consider art in all fields like science, commerce magic etc but all Turians have a hidden lust for battle inherited from their long allies and once enemy the orcs. And thus the Turians have become leading leaders in technology and military and also have produce many prodigies in many other fields even in magic once which they thought only as superstition and primitive believe. They are greatly stronger physically than their council counterparts and also unlike them have a very large diverse role in the horde instead of a single role as peacekeepers like council Turains._

_Tauren: They are a bipedal race resembling a upright bull with a five fingered hands and hoof like legs. They are the leading farmers and food producer of the horde and have incredible taming capabilities even taming a few thresher maws colonies and overall a peace loving race. But they are by no means weak as they have the toughest skin hardened by age and with new technological advances they have only grown stronger and rightfully retain their title as the "Earth shakers". Krogans and Batarians were quick to learn why that was._

_Elves : Elves both Night Elves and High Elves are a prominent race of the Horde with their mastery and understanding of magic both druidic and arcane and their recent mastery of biotechnology and unrivalled stealth and information gathering they tend to control and influence everything from the shadows and are also great deception specialist as well as a very honour bound race as they believe in clarity and only those who can understand the through motive of their deceptions are considered as allies like the orcs, Turians, Taurens, golems and other races. They are great long range experts and prefer bows as favored weapon and are also great healers. They also have great reflexes and are masters in diplomacy._

_Quarians: New to the horde the Quarians are a tech specialty race and have not fully accepted the cultures of the Horde as some are still skeptic of magic. They are also stronger than their council counterparts having stronger muscles and faster reflexes and are also extremely fast and stealthy runners. They are also one of the leading races in technology and engineering areas as well as A.I. development and creating contingencies in case of rampancy._

_Humans : the humans of the horde are the most adaptive of all races and are major contributors in all areas of magic, science, arts, commerce and military they are also naturally stronger than their council counterparts and have higher average I.Q. with an average of 95 horde human to 94 alliance with the standard being 1 IQ/Horde = 12.53 IQ/System Alliance. Their strength also differ having a gap of 14 times that of system alliances average human_

_Golems : the wisest of the horde the golems are sentient though not organic nor synthetic which have many salarian scientists having mental breakdowns they can be made of stones, crystals metals and gems and even organic substances such as rotten flesh or wood. The strongest golems are called titan golems regardless of their makeup and have the strength to split continents apart with a single hit they can survive the vacuum of space regardless of their makeup like ice golems would not melt even if hurled towards a star. They are and enduring race and also master technological and cyber warfare masters how no one knows._

_Undead: Led by Kel'thuzad the new lich king the undead are a mysterious race and though they are the undead they held no animosity against the living and those who are mistakenly transformed often visit their families and as such over the years have become a common sight after the war of the titans. They have also developed many strange technologies and even created an elegant weapon for a more civilize race._

_Weapons same as above only basic layout_

_Handguns: Most Horde handguns have incredible stopping power for kinetic rounds also having shield piercing and armor piercing abilities and can also switch to energy bolt which recharge using it surrounding energies._

_Rifle: Rapid firing rapid reload and recharge is the norm for Horde rifles having both energy and kinetic rounds and also a large ammo capability which makes some rifle model more of an extremely accurate Machinegun._

_S.M.G: The fastest and easiest to carry weaponry of the horde like its counterparts have both energy and kinetic rounds and great range too._

_Machineguns: most horde machine guns instead of anti army have anti fortress capabilities and easily shreds enemy armored units like tanks and air units due to very high penetration rounds and extremely fast firing rate some exceeding 1000 round per second._

_Anti army/Anti armor weaponry: kinetic rounds and directed energy weaponry as well as some of them cast area of effect spells of mass destruction like summon Inferno._

_Kinetic rounds include projectile hard light and plasma._

_Melee weaponry such as sword are made of the best material and often enchanted and given extra mods they can be both pure energy blade solid or a hybrid power weaponry like the Tauren totems which can release stored energy as shockwaves or as a concentrated bolt of energy._

_Bows: Used by elves modified for sniping at long ranges longest recorded at 19 miles at 8 mach speed physical and 800 miles at .3c speed. Expert archers can shoot a record of 45809 arrows in on e pull._

_Unit classifications can be what the writer's wishes as well as ship classification though the largest should be at least 800 km._


End file.
